


Naughty Nurse | Kyle O’Reilly

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [174]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Halloween edition, Nurse Costume, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sexy Halloween Costume, Teasing, wwe imagine, wwe imagines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: ❛❛ And for the others haunted house with UE guys, surprise s/o with sexy costume-kyle O’Reilly, and for Dean Winchester the angel/demon au. I enjoy your writing.❜❜- shieldgirl18Pairings: Kyle O’Reilly x F!ReaderFeaturing: Kyle O’Reilly and Y/n (Reader)Summary: y/n surprises Kyle with a sexy nurse costume.WARNINGS: teasing, Kyle getting turned on, kissing, the reader being a tease.Word Count: 526A/N: Got a Kyle O’Reilly or WWE request? Send it in.
Relationships: Kyle O'Reilly/Reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [174]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 4





	Naughty Nurse | Kyle O’Reilly

“Should I check your pulse and temperature?” You seductively purred. Leaning against the doorway.

Kyle looked up from his phone. His eyes widening. Mouth a gap, as you wore a sexy nurse dress costume. A nurse cap in your hair. Wearing white fishnet stockings on your legs. As well as wearing white high heel boots. You sauntered over to him. Holding the stethoscope in one of your hands. Kyle’s eyes wandered down your body. Putting his phone down near his side.

Kyle licked his lower lip, as you climbed on him. Straddling his waist. Making Kyle bit his lip.

“You look…sexy.” Kyle shuttered out. His cheeks turning a light shade of red. As you put the chest piece of the stethoscope on his chest.

“Yeah.” You giggled. Making Kyle smirk. Looking up at him. Both of you staring into each other’s eyes.

“Beyond sexy let’s forget the party, we should have a party of our own, right here in the bed.” Kyle seductively suggested. Making you smirk. Kyle started to unzip the zip on the front of your dress. Revealing a red lace brace. Kyle bit his lip. His eyes darkening with lust. His bulge growing in his jeans.

You leaned closer to him. Eyes fluttering closed as your lips touched his passionately. Kyle’s eyes fluttered closed as well. Your hands cupping his jawline. While his hands trailed down your ass. And grabbing it. Making you moan into the kiss. Kyle grinded against you. Making you let out a moan. kissing each other feverishly.

The sound of a message ringtone going off made your eyes snap open. Quickly glancing over in the direction of the phone. The text read **_You on your way?_**

“Just ignore it.” Kyle mumbled against your lips. Grinding harder. But you ignored him. Pulling away from him. Making him pout.

“We should get going to that party, don’t want to be late.” You spoke. Winking at him. Before getting off of him. Zipping the zip back up. And fixing your hair.

“You're killing me.” Kyle whined. Letting out a frustrated groan. While you just smirked, eyes travelling down to the tent in his jeans. Biting your lower lip.

“I’ll make it up to you later, you can be the patient and I’ll be your nurse.” You purred. Leaning down and kissing him on the lips softly. His and your eyes closing. Both of you letting out a moan.

Kyle's hands grabbed the back of your head, pulling you closer to him. Which made you place your hand on his shoulders pulling him off of you.

“Ah, ah, Kyle, don’t be impatient.” You purred, winking at him. You then twirled around, walking out of the room, making sure you sway your hips. Kyle let out a groan. His bulge throbbing even more. He definitely couldn’t survive the whole night waiting for you to pleasure him. So, he was going to have to tease you back. Kyle readjusted himself the best he could. Getting up and following after you. A smirk on his lips, as he thought of how to tease you back, he would have you begging by the end of the night…


End file.
